Rafael Auraleon
Rafael Aura León (born 1939) is a Spanish comic book artist who worked at Warren from 1971 to 1983. Biography The artist was known primarily as Auraleón, which is how he signed his work. Auraleón's career began in 1959 when he joined the Spanish agency Selecciones Illustrada,1 drawing the comic strip Flash for Space Ace and Lone Star. His work would later appear in Commando in 1961 and 1968. Auraleón joined Warren Publishing in 1971 and was one of their most prolific artists, doing 69 stories in total. This would rank him fourth among all artists at Warren after Jose Ortiz, Esteban Maroto and Luis Bermejo. Auraleón worked primarily in Vampirella, with approximately 20 stories appearing in Creepy and approximately 8 in Eerie. Auraleon was the recurring artist for the series Pantha, in 1974 and 1975. He also drew the series Cassandra St. Knight in 1981, and Sweetwater Nessie in 1982. All three series appeared in Vampirella. Auraleón remained with Warren until its bankruptcy in 1983. Auraleón continued to work with Selecciones Illustrada after Warren's collapse, and drew the series Viaje al Infierno which was published in the Spanish version of Creepy.1 After its publication in 1984, he left both S.I. and the comics field as well. Art Credits 72 total stories 16 total frontis Creepy *''The Quaking Horror'' - Creepy 42 (1971) *''No (Horse) Laughing Matter'' - Creepy 49 (Frontis) (1972) *''The Severed Hand'' - Creepy 49 (1972) *''Oddworm'' - Creepy 50 (Frontis) (1973) *''Possessed From Beyond the Grave!'' - Creepy 51 (Frontis) (1973) *''His Brother's Grave'' - Creepy 51 (1973) *''The Night the Creatures Attacked'' - Creepy 53 (1973) *''In My Father's House!'' - Creepy 56 (1973) *''The Sacrifice'' - Creepy 90 (1970) *''Wisper of Dark Eyes'' - Creepy 100 (1978) *''Nightlife'' - Creepy 105 (1979) *''The Demon Hater'' - Creepy 110 (1979) *''A Stiff Named Sczynsky'' - Creepy 111 (1979) *''Sunday's Dinner'' - Creepy 112 (1979) *''An Android Affair'' - Creepy 114 (1980) *''Living Death Camp'' - Creepy 125 (1981) *Uncle Creepy Introduction - Creepy 135 (Frontis) (1982) *''Morbid Love Story'' - Creepy 135 (1982) *Uncle Creepy Introduction - Creepy 136 (Frontis) (1982) *Uncle Creepy Introduction - Creepy 140 (Frontis) (1982) *Uncle Creepy Introduction - Creepy 141 (Frontis) (1982) Eerie *''The Ones Who Stole It From You'' - Eerie 37 (1972) *''Just Passing Through'' - Eerie 39 (1972) *''Eerie's Monster Gallery - Dracula's Castle'' - Eerie 40 (Frontis) (1972) *''Pity the Grave Digger!'' - Eerie 40 (1972) *''Eerie's Monster Gallery - Vlad the Impaler'' - Eerie 45 (Frontis) (1973) *''Portrait of Dracula'' - Eerie 46 (Frontis) (1973) *Cousin Eerie Introduction - Eerie 74 (Frontis) (1976) *''Junkyard Battles or Never Trust An Electric Shaver'' - Eerie 88 (1977) *''Let's Hear It For Homo Sapiens'' - Eerie 92 (1978) *''Firefly/Starfight'' - Eerie 110 (1980) Vampirella *''Vampi's Feary Tales: The Gray Women'' - Vampirella 16 *''Vampi's Feary Tales: The Story of Arachne'' - Vampirella 17 *''Won't Get Fooled Again'' - Vampirella 18 *''Vampi's Feary Tales: The Matriomonial Murderer'' - Vampirella 20 *''Vampi's Feary Tales: The Headless Hauntress of Shepton Prison'' - Vampirella 20 *''Eye Opener!'' - Vampirella 20 (1972) *''The Cry of the Dhampir'' - Vampirella 22 (1973) *''The Witch's Promise'' - Vampirella 23 (1973) *''The Choice'' - Vampirella 24 (1973) *''The Haunted Child'' - Vampirella 25 (1973) *''Death and Doctor Morbidus'' - Vampirella 26 (1973) *''The Power and the Gory!Vampirella 28 (1973) *''Last Lunch For Rats! - Vampirella 29 (1973) *''Re-Birth!'' - Vampirella 30 (1974) *''Family Ties!'' - Vampirella 31 (1974) *''Black on White'' - Vampirella 32 (1974) *''Childhood Haunt'' - Vampirella 33 (1974) *''The Night Ran Red With Gore'' - Vampirella 35 (1974) *''Prey for Me!'' - Vampirella 36 (1974) *''On Little Cat Feet!'' - Vampirella 38 (1974) *''The Curse of Castle Vlad!'' - Vampirella 39 (1975) *''The House on the Sea'' - Vampirella 41 (1975) *''Straw on the Wind'' - Vampirella 42 (1975) *''Changing'' - Vampirella 44 (1975) *''Gamal and the Cockatrice'' - Vampirella 47 (1975) *''Ground Round'' - Vampirella 50 (1976) *''Whitechapel'' - Vampirella 51 (1976) *''Opium is the Religion of the People'' - Vampirella 53 (1976) *''The Wambaugh'' - Vampirella 58 (1977) *''Goodbye, Norma Jean'' - Vampirella 65 (1977) and Vampirella 66 (1978) *''The Terrible Exorcism of Adriennes Pompereau!'' - Vampirella 70 (1978) *''The Eyes Have It'' - Vampirella 72 (1978) *''Siren of the Seekonk'' - Vampirella 77 (1979) *''Little Guy'' - Vampirella 78 (1979) *''I Think I'll Keep Her'' - Vampirella 79 (1979) *''Vampire Bite'' - Vampirella 84 (1980) *''The Conscience of the King'' - Vampirella 85 (1980) *''Snarking Down'' - Vampirella 86 (1980) *''Night Walk!'' - Vampirella 88 (1980) *''Over the Edge!'' - Vampirella 89 (1980) *''Dead Ringer'' - Vampirella 90 (1980) *''That Future Long Ago'' - Vampirella 92 (1980) *''The Psychic Assault!'' - Vampirella 93 (1981) *''Cassandra St. Knight'' - Vampirella 94 (1981) *''The Initiation'' - Vampirella 95 (1981) *''A Matter of Karma'' - Vampirella 96 (1981) *''Many Faces of God'' - Vampirella 97 (1981) *''Wormbrand'' - Vampirella 97 (1981) *''Mindwars'' - Vampirella 98 (1981) *''Hell on Earth'' - Vampirella 101 (1981) *''Kill Quake!'' - Vampirella 102 (1982) *''The Mephisto List!'' - Vampirella 103 (1982) *''Sweetwater Nessie'' - Vampirella 106 (1982) *''Sweetwater Nessie'' - Vampirella 108 (1982) *''The Masque of the Red Death'' - Vampirella 110 (1982) *''Nightwind'' - Vampirella 110 (1982) *''The Ransom'' - Vampirella 112 (1983) Writer Credits 1 total story Vampirella *''The Eyes Have It'' - Vampirella 72 (1978)